


Scowl

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, the fourth wall died for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: In which one fairy, one specialist, and one witch bitch about toy manufacturing





	Scowl

Riven scowled as he walked the aisle with Musa, growing more and more grumpy by the minute. "I don't get it, I don't get it at all. Why is that they make you so damn hard to find when you're one part of the main cast and they don't even make me or the other boys? What's so special about Sky that he gets a doll and we don't?"

Musa sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know, Riven," she sighed. "I don't begin to understand the minds of the dollmakers. And you think you have it bad? Darcy's hair was the wrong color in her limited release."

Riven boggled at that. "How, how can they mess that up? I mean, it's not like we aren't available to come model for them."

Musa shrugged. "Like I said, I don't pretend to understand their minds. That's like asking the writers to remember characters. I'm still wondering where the hell Lady is or why they named my pixie pet Pepe when that's the name of Icy's pet duck."

"What did happen to that duck?" Riven asked.

"Darkar had it for lunch," Darcy snarked as she approached the pair. "Well, at least one doll company finally remembered Stormy and I existed so here's hoping we aren't so damn hard to find."

"Agreed," Musa said with a nod. "And here's hoping that they remember Roxy and make her a doll as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, poor fourth wall, we knew you well...


End file.
